Harry Potter Goes Bad
by XxWatchxMexDiexX
Summary: Nobody ever knew that Harry Potter would have a breaking point, and if he did would anybody hit it? Well in Harry Potter and the Order Of the Phenix Professor Umbridge does


Harry was just coming up from detention with Professor Umbridge going up the stairs to the Gryfindor common room his hand prickling with pain.

Going into the common room ignoring Ron and Hermoine that were sitting down at the in the chairs at the table.

"So how'd it go?" asked Hermoine but Harry disregarded this question, Hermoine notice he didn't answerer and both her and Ron looked to him with great confusion. "Are you alright?" said Ron still looking at him while Harry continued up the Boys Dormitory stairs.

He said nothing again going into the Dormitory he threw himself on his bed, sank his head into the pillow trying to forget about the horrible pain in his head.

Thinking about Umbridge and how much he hated her all his hatred came rushing at him all at once something that's never happened before he than began thinking of horrible things happening to her. He thought about worse case scenarios for her. One thought was about Umbridge going about in the Forbidden Forest with other teacher ,that thought Professor Umbridge coming to school was the best thing since sliced bread, and that Voldemort would come out of nowhere with some of his death eaters and doing tons of unforgivable curses on them. He pictured her screaming in pain with the other teachers and on the floor practically asking for death.

Harry smirked in his pillow at the thought of this and some laughter came out too.

"That will show her" he thought still thinking about her toad like face asking Voldemort to kill her.

He then thought about the DA and how much fun it would be if they were his own army.

"We'd take down Umbridge for sure" he thought. thinking about the DA bursting into the Great Hall on a attack on Umbridge.

Harry then felt rather rebellious and thought whether he SHOULD do that, contact the DA members and ask them to run a attack on Umbridge. Harry was extremely delighted about this plan and began getting out of his bed and began going down stairs. Then the thought that if what would happen if they didn't agree to sprung this attack? He stop in his tracks and thought on this for a while. "What if I used a unforgivable curse" he thought. "The Imperious curse" saying in his mind and agree to this plan without thinking on it.

Going down stairs and into the Common room Hermoine and Ron both looked to him with a sorta happiness on there face. "Harry what wron- IMPERIO!" Hermoins stop talking at the minute Harry looking toward Ron with a shock and scared impression on his face started to make a run for it when "IMPERIO" Ron stop walking as well. Harry then spoke to both of them.

"Hermoine, You will help me on my quest to attack Professor Umbridge in the Great Hall Understood" said Harry in a firm and demanding voice.

"Yes. Understood" said Hermoine in a type of robot voice. She then set off toward the Common Room entrance.

Harry said the same for Ron and both set out toward to Great Hall.

Harry then went over to the table where he thought to find Hermoines handbag and in it the contract to the DA. He thought putting a spell on the list would go to the people as well. "IMPERIO EST EN CONTRACT" the spell came and settled into the parchment. He thought it didn't work because he heard nothing or saw no one. Untill then there was a loud humming noise as a the members of the DA came into the common from what looks like the great hall since some of them had juice stains on there robes.

He waited until all of the members were in a straight line. He then spoke aloud. "Members of the DA, you will help me on my attack on Umbridege in the great hall understood?" he finished speaking louder and more proud then before. "YES UNDERSTOOD" said the entire members of the DA very loudly because of how many were saying it. They then went out the common room entrance and continued to the great hall with Harry following.

All the students in the great hall were all eating peacefully and talking amongst themselves when all of a sudden there was a faint humming noise sounding the same as when Harry put the Imperious Curse on the DA members.

The Great Hall door then sprang open knocking over the teachers standing by the doors supervising. All eyes were now on the door as everybody expected to see some big monster staring at them when surprisingly no one was there.

Everybody was fixed on the doors; some students were looking around as if expecting a earthquake. When finally all the DA members came ushering in walking down the narrow spaces between the tables and up to the teachers table, when last were coming in was Harry and his fellow friends Hermoine and Ron.

With another rumble the tables and students started moving out the great Hall entrance and with it the screaming of thousand of students. Food, dishes, people falling out the door until of there was left was Umbridge and the DA.

"What's going on here!" said Umbridge standing up scared. "What the meaning of this, Potter that's it you are from no on EXSPELLED for Hogwarts School Of WitchcraSHUT UP YOU UGLY OLD TOAD" interrupted Ron stepping toward the teachers table. "Now, now Ron she can have her say for its going to be her last" said Harry smiling like Umbridge did when she was teaching. "MY LAST AHAH" said Professor Umbridge laughing. "My last is it boy, and who is going to stop me from keep living my life?" she continued. "I am of course" said Harry still smiling. She continued laughing when Hermoine stepped up toward the table and SLAPed her on the face. Umbridge looking impelled sat back down and rubbed her face. "Now Professor since this is going to be your last word before you die what they are going to be?" said Harry leaning close to her face. She didn't say a word.

"Now then would you rest go check up on the door so that no one comes in?" said Harry to the other DA members. They all quickly went toward the door.

"Professor Umbridge you have been torturing the students at Hogwarts since you've been here, you pick favorites, and disregard anybody's ideas for you have the knowledge that everything that you think is right" Harry continued "For that you must be punished I doubt that any family will miss you since your disgusting face makes us all run for the toilets". Professor Umbridge had tears in her eyes. Finally somebody cracked her. "And for that you must pay" said Harry lifting his robes for his wand.

He took his wand in front of him and suddenly the candles in the great hall dimmed and became green. He closed his eyes and concentrated. The green light from the candles suddenly began to come forth toward Harry like adding there powers tom his. There was wind coming for somewhere knowing that power was getting built up. Harry had never put so much consideration in a spell before not like this. With the tip of his wand glowing brightly green as if getting ready to be released he said.

"AVADA KADAVERA!"

The green tipped wand blasted itself toward Umbridge. She began to shake as if in a electric chair, her eyes began to cry blood and her flesh began to sizzle while the green glow was all over her body. She screamed in pain as Harry moved closer to her pointing his wand at her as the green glow continued flowing in her direction.

He lifted his wand and puff Umbirdge was gone. Ron and Hermoine smiled back at him and he smiled too. He thought that he never really knew the power he had until someone made him snap.


End file.
